


Fathers and Sons

by wobuzhidao322



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Emperor Hux, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mind Games, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobuzhidao322/pseuds/wobuzhidao322
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has spent his whole life waiting for this moment. The moment when he would stand above the galaxy, crowned as its emperor and know that it was he who finally brought the Republic to an end and restored order to the galaxy. Unfortunately, even as he stands moments away from the creation of the Star killer, there is still much that stands between him and the throne that is rightfully his:  Snoke's suspicion of his ambitions, his own seedy origins, an increasingly desperate group of rebels,  and an unpredictable menace who hides behind a metal mask and a blood red light saber. Fortunately for him, the last one may prove more useful to him then he had originally expected.  </p><p>Hux smiled. It was venomous. “I find you amusing, Lord Ren. So much power and yet you don’t know how to focus it, do you? Given orders, and yet you come so close to disobeying them? You make a poor soldier.” He tutted disapprovingly, fixing the man with a cool, appraising glance. “You couldn’t kill me if you wanted to could you? You know nothing of violence, cruelty. How could you? You clearly can barely even control yourself, how could you be able to inspire fear in others.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to write a one-shot. That didn't happen. So, this fic will work its way from the year before the force awakens and work its way through and past the events of the movie.

Silence fell as he stepped forward. Before him the forces of the First Order waited in attention, a thousand pairs of eyes fixed upon him with deathly focus. It might have given another man pause, but not Armitage Hux. The general who had brought the order to this pivotal moment would not be cowed by even the eyes of the galaxy upon him. So long had he waited for this moment, the day on which the curse of his parentage would be cast aside; replaced with something far more powerful: fear. The general knew how striking he must appear in this moment, the flame haired figure cloaked in perfect black, raised high above the snowy grounds of his great creation. An icon of pristine and perfect order. These appearances had become almost a form of art to him, a performance. Every move was planned and executed until they became almost second nature. A tilt of his head to the left, to let the bright light shine softly against pale skin making it glow a dazzling white- almost ethereal against the soulless black of the stone hewn base. A smooth flow of dangerous words, to inspire both fear and admiration. Yes, he could play the part of the fanatic well- a solemn devotee to Snoke’s cause.  

He had spent the late hours of many nights planning this, every detail falling into its place seamlessly.  Now it seemed almost dreamlike, perfect and yet resting on the edge of some great abyss. Doubts began to assail him as he stood silent above his audience, commanders waiting restlessly at his back as the silence drew on. What if the weapon did not work? What if his life’s work was blown apart as the death star had been before it, turned into debris as a result of one silly flaw? A vision flashed before him, one that he had haunted his dreams for months. The star killer, ripped apart in a blaze of red and orange flames.

The tails of his great coat fluttered out behind him in a sudden gust of freezing wind. A strand of fiery hair was blown out of place, dancing violently in the cold air. He shook his head slightly, pushing them all aside. No, he would not fail. It was not in his blood to do so, and never had been. He had far too much to prove.

The red haired man cast his gaze over the crowd below, cold and calculating as ever. The silence thickened, every beat of his heart the steady pounding of the drums of war. Something stirred within him that had lain dormant for an age; lust for the power that was his destiny. Would that they were looking up now at their emperor, their ruler, rather than merely their commander. ‘What did they see,’ he wondered. Did they see the man prepared to wipe an entire civilization from the star charts, or a puppet, dancing to his master’s tune? A small, deadly smile curved his thin lips as he gazed down at the waiting crowd below. It mattered not. Soon they would all see, soon the galaxy would know what General Armitage Hux was truly made of. Soon all would fear him more than that shadow who lurked far away on a forgotten world, more than some mystic nonsense long past into obsolescence.   

At long last he broke the silence, each word falling from his lips in a perfect stream. “Today is the end of the Republic”. And so it would be. He would make sure of that.  

 

**A Year Before**

The steady thump of the trooper’s boots as they patrolled the halls outside his office nearly lulled him to sleep. It had been days since he had last slept the night through and the affects were written clearly on his thin face. At long last he abandoned his work, pushing the nearly completed plans to the edges of the large desk.  Strands of orange hair fell limp and dirty across this forehead as Hux leaned back in his chair, a soft sigh escaping lips still swollen from his worrying teeth. Sea glass eyes fell slowly shut as the General tried to focus his hazy mind, pulling each errant thought into its proper place. He lifted a tired hand to push the hair from his fore head. The pads of his fingers traces gently over the vague traces of stubble that now covered his gaunt face. ‘How long had it been since his last shave’, he wondered absently. It pained him to have allowed himself to fall into such disorder. After all, he had taken such great care to cultivate his image of perfect discipline. Yet here he sat, filthy and unshaven, the traces of brandy lingering on his tongue, icy eyes tinged with red. “Wouldn’t father be proud,’ he chuckled darkly. His question was met with only silence.

With a considerable amount of effort he lifted his heavy lids, eyes focusing and unfocusing as they adapted to the bright light of the small room. White spots formed in the corners of his eyes as he sat up and reached for the cup of caf which lay on the front of his desk. It was cold and vile but he drank it down anyway, rejoicing as his mind began to return to its normal capacity. Slowly but surely, all of his observations and errant thoughts composed themselves into something more discernible. He was worried.

It had been three days since the Knight of Ren had been dropped on his ship with nothing but a vague explanation and a mandate from Snoke to do as he wished, and Hux was already near braking point. It was not so much that he resented the fact that now, after all he had done to claw his way to the top he still had to contend with an equal, but that it was clear that no matter what Snoke might claim, the tall, spectral figure who prowled the halls dressed in black was there for some hidden purpose. Well, as hidden as it could be given that the other man was so painfully obvious. After all, it was hard to miss the giant man in that ill-shapen mask and tattered black cloak sweeping after Armitage like some great bird of prey. It might have been amusing if it weren’t as troubling.

‘Kylo Ren’- or so he called himself- had become an ever-present spectre in Hux’s life, his menacing shadow. The tall man was always lurking about. Often appearing on the bridge to do nothing but lean back against a wall and watch as the bridge crew went about their business. Try as he might to ignore the other man’s presence, he could not escape the piercing gaze of the eyes behind that wretched mask. It made his skin crawl every time he felt that harsh power focused on him, trailing up and down his body- across his face. He had tried ordering him off the bridge, but was met with nothing but childish amusement from the cloaked man. That mechanical voice had been raised in laughter, cold and broken by the modulator, but the knight had obeyed. It did little good, for even when the force-wielder was nowhere in sight he could still feel his gaze upon him.  It was unsettling to say the least. What was worse, he could feel it even now as he pulled himself harshly into consciousness

The knight was here to spy on him, that much was clear, but why now only months before the completion of the weapon did Snoke send his feral guard dog to keep watch over Hux? Perhaps it was all some misunderstanding, some stress generated fantasy. But it wasn’t, of that he was becoming ever more painfully sure. Hux had long heard whispers of the power of the force; that Snoke had managed to turn some rare wielder into a living weapon, a vessel for darkness.

 A sudden current of fear flashed through him. Snoke must suspect him then. The wizened old creature must have guessed at his aspirations for more than the leadership of the Order. Had he sent his knight to confirm his suspicions, perhaps to use their dark magic to pull the truth from his mind? A chill ran down his spine as he envisioned himself pinned to the wall on the bridge as the masked man flipped easily through his every thought. The first night after the knight of Ren had arrives, Hux had awoken with a burning pain coursing through his mind as though someone were ripping it to shreds. Perhaps, it had been Kylo Ren himself, looking for something. Hux felt his heart sink to the bottom of hid chest, shame and then anger sweeping through him. “Or it could have been a headache, you fool,” he muttered under his breath. Hux leaned back and laughed, a cruel, humorless sound that seemed to bounce against the cold metallic walls. Here he sat, general of the First Order, tens of thousands at his command, afraid of his own shadow and some idiot in a mask.  

“The force,” he spat disgustedly, as though the word tasted acrid on his tongue. It was all nonsense, fairy stories designed to scare all those who dared stand against the republic and its aging Jedi into submission. The force was nothing more than a legend. None lived that had such a power, and even if such power did exist it would not be in the hands of such an over dramatic moron.   

Nevertheless, it would be wise to remain cautious of the force-wielder. For even If he was nothing more than a man in a mask, he could still report back to his master. The day of the Starkiller’s completion drew ever closer, after all these years he could not afford to see his plans fail. 

With a loud yawn, he pulled his arms up into a languid stretch, feeling the glide of lean muscles under his wrinkled uniform jacket. Armitage made to stand up, but before he could fully rise from his seat, the door to his office slid open with a steady hiss. The red head’s eyes flicked to the small panel inlaid into the steal wall. It was almost 0300 hours, none but Captain Phasma would have thought to look for him here this late. Besides, no one else had been given the access code, and if Hux was sure of anything it was that that door had been locked.

Kylo Ren swept into the room, tattered cloak fluttering on some nonexistent breeze. Somehow it didn’t surprise Hux. After all, how would anyone else have thought to search him out here? For the third time the evening, Hux felt a chill run down his spine. The very air in the room seemed to grow thicker, harder to breathe. It was as though time had stopped, and with it all life had been sucked from the room. But it was nonsense.

 The taller man said nothing, but the mask turned as the taller man took in the room. Hux straightened, brow lowering in a mix of irritation and concern as the silence drew on. When at last Hux felt that burning gaze shift on to him, he had schooled his face into an expression of cold aloofness.  

“Well? Can I help you, Lord Ren,” he rolled the name around his mouth, drawing it into a low mocking purr, “Or did you merely wish to admire my knack for interior design?”  

The mask laughed- a cold terrible sound that set Armitage’s teeth on edge. The general watched as the knight wrapped long, black gloved fingers around some strange metal tube strapped to a trip waist. Some sort of weapon no doubt, although Hux had never seen it’s like before. As though sensing his curiosity, the knight swept his cloak further back, removing the metal contraption from its holster.  

“That remains to be seen, General,” came the slow metallic rumbling. Unsure of how to respond, Hux settled on a light scoff, casually leaning back into his chair. He would not betray the current of fear he felt as the knight stepped closer. “What remains to be seen, Ren,” Hux asked, voice darkening. “It is late and I have no desire to play games.”

The gaze upon him seemed to intensify, searching for something.  Something deep within himself, some long unutilized remnant of his biology told him to run. The urge to flee or to fight intensified, but he pressed it down, unwilling to give the taller man the satisfaction. If Kylo Ren was in fact a man. All the while a leather clad thumb continued to move its way back and forth across the strange weapon.  

“Whether or not you can help me, or the Supreme Leader for that matter. I fear that the only person you are capable of helping is yourself, General. Your position in the order is not as secure as you might believe. If I were you, I might attempt to be a little more welcoming.” The modulator robbed the little speech of all emotion, but Hux could practically feel the sneer behind it. He felt a rush of anger surge through him at the insinuation. Truthful as it might be, the Knight had no right.

“How dare you!” Hux hissed, letting his eyes flash with cold anger. “I have been nothing but loyal to the Order. Who are you to question my loyalty? You lurk in the shadows, sweeping about in that bloody ridiculous costume. What are you but a lackey?” he let his voice fall into an amused sneer as he continued. “What have you done to benefit our cause? I have devoted my life to the order, to cleansing the filth of the republic from the galaxy. What are you but a loyal dog, a servant who does his master’s bidding? You know nothing. How dare you question me! You-”

Without noticing it, the general had risen and moved away from his desk. Hux was standing mere inches away from the Knight now, so close that he could hear the sound of metallic breaths filtering through the ugly mask. Yet, as he made to continue he found the very breath sucked from his lungs.

He screamed, but no sound escaped his lips. The knight flicked his wrist, and with a thud, Hux was thrown back against the metal wall of his office, held in place by an invisible grip around his throat. Anger filled the air around him, although he was not entirely sure it was even his.  

“Yes, Me. Like it or not, General, I have been assigned to this ship. The Supreme leader himself, your master as well as my own, has sent me here to ensure that your little plan does not fail. As for your loyalty,” the knight paused, leaning closer to Hux as he spoke. “I am well acquainted with your kind. You are nothing more than a snake, full of lies and venom.” The invisible hand tightened, throwing Hux’s head back against the wall with shocking force.  “Do not make the mistake of thinking that you can hide anything from me.” A black leather hand rose, hovering so closely over his cheek that it was almost a cruel parody of a lover’s caress. “I can see your mind Armitage Hux. I can take anything I want from you, and you will be powerless to stop me. Never forget that.” The knight pulled away, letting Hux fall into a heap on the cold floor, gasping for breath. Each inhalation of air burned white hot.

“The only reason I am allowing you to live is because the Supreme Leader thinks you are a benefit to ours. If it were up to me, I would separate your head from your shoulders. Hoist you up on the bulk head as a warning to traitors to the Supreme Leader.”  There was a flash of blood red as the cylinder in the knight’s hand ignited. The red glow painted the room in shadows of crimson and black. Hux was lifted again by the invisible hand, thrown forward onto his hands and knees, as the knight stepped forward. Hux watched, frozen in place as the knight lifted the blade high in the air, bringing it down to rest millimeters from the side of his neck. The heat was unbearable. Sweat poured from his skin, dripping down onto the floor in fat, salty drops. For a moment, Hux allowed himself to truly fear. Ren may have been ordered to keep him alive, but the man was clearly unstable. Perhaps, Snoke’s feral dog would kill him anyway. The project was almost complete. Another General could take his place at its helm, but no. He doubted that.  

The blade fell just a little bit lower, singing the skin on the back of his neck. Hux bit into his lip, refusing to let the knight hear his pained scream. But just as quickly as the blade had ignited, it vanished.

He felt a leather finger push through his hair, revealing the bright red burn that no doubt would scar the back of his neck. Seeming to realize what he was doing the knight pulled his hand back, as though he were the one who had been burned. Doubt assailed him, flooding the small room.  

Yet, it was not Hux’s emotion. The knight must be projecting then, he thought. Interesting.

There was a careful pause. The quiet seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Hux laughed, low and dangerous. But once the laughter started he found he could not stop, it turned hysterical, manic. He was released from the hold that kept him pinned in place, falling forward on to the ground. Still he laughed, not caring if the Knight thought him mad.

When at last the laughter subsided, he raised his head, looking directly into the black slit that hid the other man’s eyes.  

“You find this amusing,’ the mask said. “I could kill you if I wanted. It would be so easy.” Even through the modulator, Hux could sense a note of falsity to the words. The man had said it himself that Snoke did not wish him dead, and that as a dutiful servant he must follow his master’s commands. In the back of his mind, Hux began to wonder just who this masked man was. Surely he was no seasoned killer. He was far too emotional for that, too easily provoked. In truth Hux had not expected the other man to be goaded so easily to violence. The mark on his neck throbbed with icy pain.

 He could feel the knight’s eyes on him still, but something in the room had shifted. Where before he had felt anger, now there was only uncertainty- curiosity even. Perhaps, this man could be molded into something of use. He had power, that was clear enough, but he had no control over it. The knight might be useful to Hux in the end. Snoke may have sent Kylo Ren to spy on him, but that didn’t mean Hux couldn’t get something good to come from this arrangement. Hux had never been able to resist the prospect of acquiring a new weapon, even if it would take much skill and patience to win this one over.

Hux smiled. It was venomous, a cruel expression he reserved for only a select few. “I find you amusing, Lord Ren. So much power and yet you don’t know how to focus it, do you? Given orders, and yet you come so close to disobeying them? You make a poor soldier.” He tutted disapprovingly, fixing the man with a cool, appraising glance.  The same way he would look at a naughty child. Much to his surprise, the Knight visibly straightened under his gaze. “You couldn’t kill me if you wanted to could you? You know nothing of violence, cruelty. How could you? You clearly can barely even control yourself, how could you be able to inspire fear in others.” Hux was guessing now, shooting blindly into the dark and hoping something stuck. It did.

“But you do fear me, Hux. I have seen it- I have seen it in your thoughts. You fear me-” It sounded desperate even through the mask. Yes. He could definitely work with that. What had Snoke been thinking, sending such a wreck of a man to spy on him?

“Perhaps I did. But that was before I realized what you truly are. You may be able to see into my thoughts, but you are too much of a coward to bare your face. Why? Are you so deformed that the sight of you would make me sick to my stomach, or are you nothing but a pretty little boy playing at being a big bad sith lord.” Hux spat at the knight’s feet, watching as the man’s hands tightened into fists. “The only think frightening about you, is your obvious penitent for melodramatics and you incompetence.” Hux paused, letting his eyes scan the length of the black clad body before him. He rose gracefully to his feet, stalking closer to the other man until they were only a few breaths apart. The burn on his neck continued to throb unbearably. “Take my advice, for I will not offer it freely again. If you want people to fear you, you should refrain from showing such…passion. Nothing is more frightening then calm, cold, cruelty. Trust me, I know.” Hux had learned the difficult way that emotion led to nothing but defeat and humiliation.

Hux pulled back slowly, but he could almost swear he felt a slight tremor run through the other man’s body. The knight seemed almost paralyzed with shock and anger. Was this the first time someone had so blatantly abused him, called him out? It must be, for the black clad figure seemed unsure of how to respond to such venomous distaste. “You can tell your master he needn’t worry about me. There are others far more ambitious than myself. Oh, and the next time he wishes to spy on me, I hope your Supreme Leader will at least have the decency to send a real one. Not some wizard in tattered clothes.” It was not entirely true, but it was better than a full out lie. He still had yet to gauge the truth of Ren’s threats about reading his thoughts. Frankly, he would rather discover whether or not the other man was a walking lie detector at another time.

With a sigh, Hux leaned back against his desk, letting his head fall back. “Now get out and stay off the bridge. I have no qualms about marooning you on some desert planet if you disrupt the operations on my ship again, whether you are here by Supreme Leader Snoke’s will or no.” He kept his voice harsh and clipped, a perfect mirror of the way he had seen his father deal with inferior officers. Whether it had the same effect was difficult to tell with that mask in place. Hux longed to rip it from the other man’s shoulder and get a look at who exactly was hiding behind it.  

Ren continued to stare, and then with alarming speed, reignited the red blade and sliced Hux’s desk in two. The pieces of metal fell to the ground in a clatter, the smell of welded metal filling the room. Hux barely managed to avoid joining them. The knight laughed, before turning and sweeping out of the office, the doors sliding open and shut with a quick flick of a gloved hand.   

Hux sank down to the floor, trying hard to ignore the pain at the back of his neck. As he sat, the beginnings of a plan started to form in his mind.  The knight of Ren had given much away, perhaps too much.

“So the force is real after all, ’ he whispered gently. The brand on his neck burned in affirmation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is having a really hard time holding it together. Kylo Ren is a total creeper.

He slammed his fist into the wall, again and again until his thin, pale hand was covered in blood. It had been precisely a month and a half since Kylo Ren visited in him in his quarters, and any and all plans of turning the knight into a weapon of his own had effectively vanished. It was almost laughable. The black clad force-wielder now lashed out at him like a child all because Hux had dared challenge him. To think that a person could go their whole life without anyone ever putting them in their place. It was ridiculous. It was frightening. Hux had suffered abuse at the hands of far more sadistic than Snoke’s Pet, but something about this was different. They had been methodical. Every action, every torment had had a purpose and pattern. With Ren there was no such care. He simply destroyed without rhyme or reason.

His hand was undoubtedly broken but the pain had an almost calming effect on him. How much more satisfying it would have been to pull the mask from the Knights hand and feel the warm give of skin under his fist instead of metal. Panting, he fell forward, head resting against the cool metal as he tried to regain his composure. Never before had he encountered someone who could push him to such outbursts of violent rage. The black clad man had taken to actively attempting to destroy his ship. Every other day, it seemed his pad would ping with another notification that the Knight had slashed something or other with his precious glow stick. If it wasn’t another piece of costly equipment destroyed, it was one of his soldier’s minus a limb or two.  

The destruction was beginning to cost them and morale was at an all-time low. The General could hardly blame them, training or no. How on earth could anyone be expected to perform at their best when one wrong look could result in a maniac cutting off your leg or choking you to death? Kylo Ren had yet to actually do the latter, but he had certainly made it very clear that it was an option. There was no doubt in Hux’s mind that he had shaken the man, perhaps even humiliated him with his uncaring disposition.  This chaos and uncertainty that was his revenge on Hux. There was no other logical explanation for the blatant destruction he left in his wake.  

Hux was not alone in his anger and worry. The other officers were starting to grow restless as well. It was only a matter of time before the masked man actually killed someone, and what would Hux do then? In truth he didn’t know. How could he? This was like nothing he had ever seen before. Were this anyone else he would have had them killed by now. They would vanish in the night never to be seen again by the living. But, there was no way he could do the same to the force-wielder. As much as he might relish putting a blaster bolt in between the man’s eyes, there was no guarantee it would meet its mark. He had heard rumors. The men whispered that the Knight could stop a bolt in midair with a flick of his hand. A month ago Hux might have laughed. Now, he was not quite so confident. Besides, even if he did manage to rid himself of the man, Snoke would probably kill him for it. What was worse, he might even send another one of his masked maniacs to replace Ren. There was no way out. Nothing he could do, but sit and sign the forms for repairs and new equipment, and Kylo Ren knew it.

“Fuck!” he yelled angrily, half tempted to begin pounding the cold metal again. Every attempt to speak to Snoke about this mess had been fruitless. The wizened old projection either refused to see or simply did not care that his apprentice was a madman. At least, whatever suspicions Snoke had about him seemed to have been cast aside for now. The knight seemed to have abandoned stalking him through all parts of the ship and now was almost impossible to find. Hux had toyed with the idea of slipping a tracker onto the man but abandoned it as hopeless. Even if he did order someone to do it, the chances of them returning in one piece were almost non-existent.   

The mark on the back of his neck burned in foul reminder. He reached back, running a bloodied finger against the mark. It had healed well, but he had refused the bacta the infirmary droid had offered him. The general knew it seemed almost insane to keep it, but something had possessed him to do just that, to let it form a scar on his pale skin. He told himself that he kept the scar as a reminder of the perils of being careless when it came to deceiving Snoke, but that wasn’t entirely it. A long index finger traced the line once more, painting it a fresh ruby red. It was a reminder of the savagery he had seen in the knight, the promise of power ready to be broken and tamed. He drew the finger away, pushing himself off the wall and to his feet. That was nothing but a fantasy. As much as he had longed to have such power under his control, he could not break the knight. Nor did he wish to risk himself in the process.

Kylo Ren would no doubt meet his end one day. It was only a matter of time before the Knight met his match, and when he did, all the savagery in the world would not save him.  ‘For power is nothing without control,’ he whispered to himself, voice raised in sing-song fashion.  Snoke would fall, either at the hands of his mad-dog apprentice or under the gaze of Hux’s Star Killer. The force may be real, but that didn’t mean it would stop him.  

Hux rose, stepping over to his refresher to wash the blood from his hand. He looked in the mirror, taking in his reflection in the foggy glass. He looked tired, although not as awful as he had weeks ago. His hair had fallen from its normal slicked back position, curling around his ears and falling in his eyes. Hux tilted his head, stretching his neck to reveal the mark. It was so strangely clinical, he thought. It was perfectly straight and even. In this cool light of his quarters it looked almost intentional, like a brand. A mark of claim upon him- a reminder that he was powerless against him.

The thought gave him pause, and then he laughed, pushing it aside. It was nonsense. Hux may not have known Ren for that long a time, but such a tactic was almost unthinkable. It was too nuanced, to earth-shatteringly subtle a meaning for the Knight.  

For a moment, the room seemed impossibly still. Hux felt as though there was someone else in the room, watching from the shadows. He almost turned to look, but just as soon as the feeling had come it passed. As for the chill he felt spreading within him, the ship always seemed cold at this time of evening.

He changed his uniform. Each piece was pulled on with the grace of habit, every movement a choreographed dance. When at last he was finished, he pushed his hair back before turning and stepping out into the corridor beyond.

 

The bridge always seemed so peaceful during his final shift. The buzz and whir of machines, the hushed conversations as the communications officers scanned the black beyond for news, orders, and movements. Hux enjoyed nothing more than standing before the large window, gazing out into the cold vacuum beyond. Tonight he found he could not focus. His hand, wrapped gently in bandages by a doctor in the infirmary, ached with every movement despite the fact that the bones had been quickly set. More than that, whenever he found his mind wandering, he felt the eyes upon him again. He would turn, take in his crew working diligently at their posts, and go back to his silent contemplation.  

Yet, he could still feel them on him. Their gaze burned, making his skin crawl. Every time he turned, but there was still no one there. For a moment he thought it was Ren. I was entirely possible that the Knight had disobeyed his order and was lurking around somewhere, but where would he hide? There were very few places to hide unnoticed on the bridge and Hux had looked towards every single one of them. The knight was no here then. The red head’s mind flew back to that night in his office and to the words growled through that infuriating mask. Hux shook his head. Even if Ren could read his mind, there was no way he could do it from so far away. Mystical nonsense be damned, Hux would not believe that the black clad man’s gaze could cut through metal.

His shift ended. Hux stayed to watch the stars before him for just a few minutes more, before turning and exiting the room. The doors hissed behind him and suddenly Hux felt entirely alone. He began the long walk to his quarters, all the while conscious of the gaze still focus on him.

By the time he reached the door to his quarters he was almost convinced that someone was following him. He paused, waiting patiently for the other to betray themselves. The seconds ticked by and with each moment Hux grew more convinced that this was nothing but the manifestation of his exhaustion. A part of him longed to forget this lunacy and go to sleep. Another part, a more primal part, warned him that something was stalking him through the halls of his ship. Something malevolent and angry- hungry, dogging his steps.

He tensed, body preparing itself to stand and fight. This was not the first time someone had sought to end his life, and it would not be the last. Hux let a hand fall to his side, drawing the small knife he kept there. Drawing it slowly he waited, slowing each breath until he was ready to strike.  

Yet, he could not hear the sound of footsteps, or even panicked breath as his would be attacker hid from sight.  There was nothing but silence. Hux turned on last time, but his eyes were greeted with nothing but the blank empty corridor.   

With a shake of his head, he slid the knife back into its hiding pace and punched in the code to his quarters. When at last he heard the metal doors hiss closed behind him, he let himself relax.

“Lights at 50%.”

The tension rolled from his shoulder and he made his way into the living area. Hux poured himself a large glass of whiskey, falling gently back into a small grey sofa. With his free hand, he began to unbutton the first few clasps of his uniform jacket. The motions were still uncertain for his injured hand but he made do, focusing in on the pain.  

He took a small sip of the amber liquid, letting it swirl around his mouth. When at last he let the liquid fall down his throat, he sighed at the warmth that began to spread through him. It was not enough to dispel the chill that still lingered within him, but it certainly helper.  He let his eyes fall closed, only to open them with a start.  

There was someone else in the room. He could feel their eyes upon him. The gaze stung him, setting his skin aflame as he shot up, hand reaching for the knife still firmly secured to his thigh.  The eyes stayed on him, but nothing in the room so much as moved. Hux could not help but feel as though he had felt that very same gaze upon him before-

“Ren,” he growled, low and dangerous.

“General,” came the low metallic drawl from somewhere in the shadows. “You must be losing your touch. Tell me, did you just now realize you weren’t alone?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is creepy af, but mostly just really fascinated by Hux. Hux is on an emotional roller coaster and really just wants to get off.

Hux did not answer, but only because he found that his voice had abandoned him. A wave of fear had crashed through him as he spun towards the source of the sound. Despite the fluorescent glow of the lights above, the room seemed impossibly dark. Half the room was cloaked in heavy shadow, any of which could be hiding Ren. He tightened his grip on the knife still clutched firmly in his hand.

“Oh, you didn’t did you,” said Ren. The voice came from somewhere behind him now, but nothing in the room seemed to have moved. Hux felt the ghost of strong fingers closing gently around his neck- a reminder and a threat. The mark Ren had left on him burned as hot as though it had just been received.

“What do you want, Ren,” he hissed again, trying desperately to keep his voice even. A thousand thoughts were swirling through his mind, each more panicked then the next. Perhaps Snoke had not truly forgiven his aspirations after all. Had the Knight been ordered to kill him? The invisible hand tightened. It did not quite cut off the flow of oxygen but it made each breath an ordeal.

Time seemed to slow, his heart beating impossibly fast. He felt almost faint, each breathe labored and heavy. Hux blinked slowly, forcing his breathing back under control. His heart rate slowed. He drew himself up, body tensing once again in readiness to either flee or fight. Green eyes scanned the room once more for the other man. For a delusional moment he considered trying to fight back. Perhaps if he could catch Ren off guard… His fingers tightened on the handle of his knife.  

A quiet laugh came from somewhere to the left. It was a terrible sound, cold and bereft of emotion.  “Oh, General. You really are more stupid then I thought if you think that is going to do you any good. Put it down, I’m not here to kill you tonight.” Ren drawled, at last moving into the light. Even through the modulator the general could sense the smirk behind the words. The larger man stalked closer, completely at ease as he drew closer to the General. “Please, Sit down and finish your drink, General. You shouldn’t stop on my account,” said Ren.

 “In fact, I was hoping we could talk a little more. I so enjoyed our last conversation.” The red head could practically feel the amusement behind the words, as well as the danger. He had no real option but to comply with the command. Hux was doubtful he could best the taller man in a physical altercation, even without the force as a variable. The knight had him backed into a corner and he clearly knew it.

Without further preamble the black clad figure fell down into the chair opposite him. Hux watched with mouth pressed into a firm line as Ren made himself comfortable. The knight was the picture of nonchalance as he settled back into the plush leather. Hux stood frozen and unsure for the first time in years as the knight extended a black gloved hand in indication that the General should sit across from him.

There was yet another long pause as each man considered the other. Ren’s lithe form was blanketed in heavy shadow, but Hux could almost trace the outline of that awful mask. The knight tilted his head, considering the red haired man before him like one might look at a piece of abstract art. Hux sighed and made his decision.  Even as he let the hand that held his knife fall to his side, he knew that it was a mistake. Perhaps he had misjudged the knight before in the office, Hux thought begrudgingly.  

 “Please, Sit down and finish your drink, General. You shouldn’t stop on my account,” said Ren, leaning back into the large armchair as a king might recline in his throne. The general did not need any mystical power to sense the cocksure smile that no doubt spread across the Knight’s face under that mask. It was written in every careful movement, each pull and stretch of muscle.  As he watched the apprentice, Hux was sickeningly reminded of a large mountain cat he had once seen while hunting on Arkanis as a boy. The image was so frighteningly clear. He saw himself, thin and tall, watching from the trees as the creature cornered a small fawn. The beast seemed so cool, so perfectly efficient and elegant. It drew ever closer and then it pounced. Hux had tried to look away, but his father had forced him to watch. The red haired man could almost smell the iron scent of freshly spilled blood.   

As he lowered himself carefully back onto the couch, every fiber of his being told him to run as far away from this place as possible. To say he was not afraid would have been a blatant lie. Yet, he felt no shame in it. Fear was good. Fear had kept him alive on more than one occasion. The knight was clearly more erratic than the general had expected, and that that made him dangerous.  

Ren laughed again. “Afraid, General? I thought you found me more amusing then frightening? Why the sudden change of heart?” It was a low blow, a twist of the dagger where none was needed. Hux nearly choked as he felt that phantom hand close gently around his neck.

A current of white hot anger rushed through him. This whole thing was some sick joke. He had been right all along. This was revenge for some perceived slight. “That was before I discovered that you were a psychopath, bent on nothing sewing chaos and destruction,” he spat angrily, hands balling into fists. He winced in pain as he felt his fingernails piece the pale flesh. A warm trickle of blood began to spill from the wounds. “Tell me, Lord Ren. Does the Supreme Leader know that his apprentice is so mad that he would terrorize his own men, simply because I hurt his feelings?” He pitched his voice to be cruel and biting, but it came out more worried than anything else.

Never the less, it seemed to have an effect on the other man. “Careful, General. I you wouldn’t want to set me off. Just because I didn’t come here with the intention of killing you, doesn’t mean I won’t change my mind.” The grip around his throat tightened and then disappeared.   

“So you aren’t here to kill me, then? This isn’t some bizarre execution, ordered by your master?” Hux asked, voice low.

“No. My business here is my own,” said Ren. Hux might have smiled, laughed even. So Snoke didn’t mean to kill him. So the old lech at finally realized that without Hux to keep the military in order, his little crusade against Skywalker and the Jedi was hopeless. He might have, but if Snoke had not ordered the Knight of Ren to kill him, then there was still a question as to why the knight was here at all? Something in the pit of his stomach dropped.  

Any happiness that had risen within him was quickly dampened. “What do you want, Ren?” Hux said, exhaustion leaching into his voice. What time must it be now? Certainly far too late to be held hostage in his own rooms by a mystical madman with thin skin. There was a pause as the other man stared at him once more.

“The mark. The burn on the back of your neck,” the metallic voice trailed off. “Why did you keep it? Someone at the infirmary could have healed it permanently. So, why keep the scar?”

Hux felt his eyes widen and his mouth drop in shock, and then something within him snapped. “Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell is wrong with you?” All attempts at keeping cool and maintaining what little composure he had left completely vanished. There were no doubt many who would have loved to see their normally so wooden general explode like a tightly wound spring, but none of them were here now. No, the only one who had ever manage to push Hux to breaking was sitting  directly across from him, looking as at ease as was humanly possible while Hux all but screamed bloody murder at him. “You mean to tell me that you fucking broke into my rooms, waited here for god knows how long, and scared the stars out of me with your goddamn cloak and dagger routine, because you wanted to know why I let the wound scar after you nearly beheaded me? Does that sound about right?”

The knight said nothing for a moment, before answering “Yes, and?”  Even through that godforsaken modulator, Hux could tell that there was nothing but complete and utter misapprehension in the Knight’s voice. It seemed as though the other man didn’t even understand why someone might be upset by the circumstances. Hux was livid.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he growled. “Were you raised in the wilds? Do you seriously not realize how fucking strange-“ Hux was cut off mid rant, when he count his jaw pushed shut by some invisible force.   

He tried to open it, to scream and yell at the other man but he couldn’t even move. Hux watched transfixed as two black gloved hands rose to the mask on the knights shoulders. There was a sharp hiss as something within the helmet disengaged. The knight pulled the helmet off, dropping it carelessly beside his feet.  The knights now bare face was still masked by the dark shadows which still filled the room, but Hux could make out the vague outlines of a strong jaw.

“You still haven’t answered my question yet, General. I could dig around your mind for the answer, but I thought I would show you the courtesy of asking you in person.” The Knights voice was so incredibly different without the modulator. It was deep and rich and yet seemed almost hoarse with disuse, as though the man was unaccustomed to speaking in it. It was a nice voice, Hux thought absentmindedly.

The grip on his jaw released, but he said nothing. The knight filled the silence. “You said before that I was a coward. Hiding behind my mask. You should know that there are few now who have seen my face and been allowed to go on living. Consider it an honor that I have decided to spare you. Now,” Ren paused, and Hux felt those eyes rise to his own once more. “Answer my question and I shall grant your wish.” It was said in such a matter of fact way that for a moment, Hux was inclined to agree that it was a fair trade. However that moment quickly passed.

“What the hell are you on about? Do you even hear yourself? God, you really are just melodramatic to the core aren’t you,” Hux sneered. The whole things had taken a turn for the absurd so quickly that it had taken a moment for him to follow. “You think I even care what you look like? I have no desire to see your deformity, Ren, so spare me any more of your theatrics and get out.”

Kylo Ren growled. It was a feral, base sound. Something that a wounded animal might make when someone drew to near. It sent a shiver down Hux’s spine.  “You said it yourself, General. You wondered who I was underneath this mask and I have decided to show you. Now answer my question, before I lose interest and decide you really aren't worth keeping alive after all.”

“What the-“ Hux began, but he was silenced, as the black clad figure rose from the armchair. Kylo Ren stalked forward into the light and Hux found himself once again frozen in place.  

“Fine. I offered you the easy way, General. But it seems you cannot help yourself. Do you enjoy it, dancing so close to death?” The knight’s voice was a deep purr. It might have been soothing if it didn’t seem so dangerous.

Hux tried to answer. He longed desperately to spit out some curse in the other man’s face, but he was silenced as a black gloved hand came to rest mere millimeters from his face. “Shhhh,” said Ren, eyes narrowing in concentration. “No need to answer that. I plan on finding out for myself.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo take a trip down memory lane. Kylo has a shit poker face. Hux is completely insane, but he's still more in control than Kylo.

There was a rush, as though all the blood in his body was flowing up to his head, and then there was nothing but silence, darkness, and pain. Hux nearly screamed as what felt like a white hot knife pierced his mind. The general had experienced pain before. All officers were trained to withstand torture of all sorts, but this was unlike anything he had ever experienced.  He could feel Ren, flipping through his mind as he had so long threatened to. It was a strange sensation, and yet something deep within him felt almost completed by it. It was as if there had been so hole within himself that he had not noticed was empty until now. It was agony in its purest form and yet he had never felt more alive.

That being said, when the images began to flash past his eyes Hux almost fell over. In fact he would have, were it not for the iron grip of Kylo Ren’s hand on his hip. The strain was almost unbearable. With a rush of color and sound he found himself waiting outside his father’s office at the academy. He looked so small and delicate, eyes down cast as he waited to be called in. There was no shame on his face only cold determination. It was an unsettling expression on one so young, but it suited him.  The boy had deserved exactly what he got. In fact, Hux had shown him far more mercy then the idiot most likely deserved. It had been a quick death, nothing gruesome or overly slow, just a carefully aimed blow to the head. The fool should have known better then to test him. After all, he was destined to become the next emperor and the emperor could never allow any challenge to go unpunished. Young Hux smiled, small and unassuming at the thought.

With a rush of sound, the academy fell away, the scene resolving itself into one far more recent: his office on board the finalizer. Hux was sat at his desk as he often always was, although from the way the room was decorated it seemed to have been some years ago. Perhaps when he had first received his command of the ship. The past him sighed, a triumphant smile flitting across his hardened face as he looked down at the sheet of paper before him. The Star killer was shown in perfect black lines. Hux remembered that night well. The recently promoted general rose, retrieving a small flash from its hiding place in a desk drawer. It was raised in mock toast by a pale, elegant hand. “Here’s to me, father. I’ll be emperor yet, you old bag of rotting bantha guts.” Past Hux laughed darkly, before taking a long draft from the flask. Hux could almost feel the familiar burn of whiskey as it coated his past self’s throat.  

The room flew backwards, stretching into the distance as though he watched the scene unfold through a telescope and had readjusted the focus. Still his mind burned with the intrusion. A series of images past across his mind in rapid fire succession. Ren was clearly looking for something now, no longer content to see what flew to the surface of his mind. Places, people, planets, and emotions flashed across his eyes and though his heart. For the briefest moment the blur of images halted on one memory in particular. 

Hux could do nothing but watch in horror as he saw himself, green eyes rolling back in his head in the throes of passion. He was sprawled out, long limbs a starling contrast against the dark sheets of his bed. The other occupant of the room was making his way slowly to the refreshed. He was tall and well-built with a thick head of dark brown hair. Hux couldn’t for the life of him remember the man’s name. Not that it had mattered, for the other man had died in a skirmish with the new republic days later. 

Hux felt a flush begin to spread across his face and with all the effort he could muster he pushed back against the burning knife of Ren’s consciousness. The scene changed once more, but Hux heard a deep, purring laugh through the haze of pain. The blur of colors and sounds continues once more until at last, Hux saw himself once again leaning against the walls of his quarters. He watched as a bloody finger went to trace the mark that colored his pale neck. Hux was struck by how different he looked, how haunted and tired he seemed.  

Through the assault on his senses, he became suddenly aware of just how close the unmasked man was to him. They were almost eyes to eye. The scene faded slowly to black, and soon Hux found himself once again in the middle of his living area, body held up by a strong, black gloved hand. The pain began to slowly subside, replaced with nothing but a throbbing ache. Standing so close, Hux became incredibly aware of two things. Firstly, that such power was being completely wasted. How useful this skill might be to him- to the Order. Interrogations complete in seconds, traitors pulled from the heart of a crowd. However, this realization was almost completely overshadowed by the second: Kylo Ren was beautiful.  

So close he could see flecks of gold in eyes which had appeared almost black in the low light of the room. His long, aristocratic face was a mess of moles and freckles, swirling in patterns like the stars he loved to watch from the bridge. Long waves of dark, silky hair framed his face so well, that were Hux of the artistic persuasion he might have liked to set it down on paper.  

Hux had tipped his head back almost imperceptibly to get a better look, and thus clearly saw the delicate play of emotions across the other man’s face as they stood, locked in silence. The Knight seemed confused, as though he had not quite expected to see what he had. There was a small bit of triumph there too. No doubt, he was proud to have so thoroughly proved his superior power over the general.  Yet finally, and most interestingly, there was also no small amount of uncertainty written on that unexpectedly handsome face.  

‘Where did it stem from’, Hux wondered silently. The general was resolved to make the first move, to see where this game Ren had been playing- for it was a game, he realized- would go. There was no denying his aspirations to the throne now, for the Knight them plain as day. Yet, here they stood, frozen in silence. All anger had seeped from him once he had felt Ren withdraw. Perhaps it was merely a result of the nearly breathtaking headache he felt developing. However, it could just has reasonably been the realization that the man under the mask was in fact just that. A man. A man with feelings and emotions, thoughts and desires that could be used- twisted and manipulated into something useful.

Hux spoke first, words careful and soft. “Did you find it then, Lord Ren? The answer to your question.” He looked up at the other man through pale eyelashes, still incredibly conscious of the hand that still held him up. It was becoming almost painfully clear to him why the other man wore the mask. Ren’s face was an open book. Hux watched as the other man considered him, eyes flashing. 

“Yes, but I now have many more questions, General.” With a sigh, the knight released his grip on Hux looking mildly concerned when Hux nearly collapsed on to the couch behind them. “I doubt you will be able to answer many of them,’ Ren whispered, almost so quietly that Hux might have missed it.  

Hux raised himself up, head still throbbing. He took a deep breath, trying hid hardest to regain some composure. “So what do you plan to do, Lord Ren, with all you have learned,” asked Hux carefully.  

Ren gave him a critical look, before retaking his seat in the arm chair across from Hux. “You are a traitor to the Supreme Leader, my master. You plan to take the throne of the new empire for yourself and kill him.” It was clearly a statement and Hux saw no use in denying it. The general nodded, curt and matter- of-fact, all the while cognoscente of those almost black eyes upon him.  

“Yes,” he said slowly, “I do. What do you mean to do about it?” There it was. His opening gambit. Depending on whether or not he had misread every sign or simply misjudged the fascinating character who sat in front of him, this could end in victory or death. Ren had been right, he did enjoy it. He always had.

Ren looked almost lost for a moment, unsure. The war of emotions played so beautifully across his features as Hux watched. “I was not sent here to spy on you, Hux,” Ren began slowly. “I was sent here for something else entirely, but you-“ His voice dropped, sounding almost broken now. It set Hux’s teeth on edge, but also had his heart racing. Ren looked up, staring Hux directly in the eyes now. The general felt the invisible hand of the force resting gently around his throat. “I am willing to make a deal with you, General. I will remain silent about your aspirations,” the knight put a strange stress on the word. It was not mocking, merely pronounced in such a way that lent in an extra weight.  There was a long pause. Hux wondered whether the Knight was ever going to finish the thought. Perhaps the young man merely didn’t know what it was he wanted in return for his silence. The thought brought a predatory smile to the redhead’s face.  “And what would you like in return,” asked Hux, headache all but forgotten as he leaned closer.

Ren’s thick lips parted in a surprised ‘Oh’ before pressing into a firm line of determination. “You will not challenge me again. You will submit to my will in all cases. Whatever I ask of you, you will give to me without question,” the speech sounded stunted, the words unfamiliar on the knight’s tongue. He looked so desperate in that moment that it almost pushed Hux into a fit of laughter. It was almost to perfect. 

Hux had been right in his guess after all. All Kylo Ren really wanted was control. It did not matter that he sought to control Hux merely that he felt as though he had none. It was a weakness that the general knew entirely too well how to exploit.  

Hux leaned back, allowing himself to relax for what felt like the first time since their night in his office. This he understood.  “What if I refuse, Hmm,” asked Hux. “What if I would rather die than bow down to you, ‘submit to your will’ as you put it. What then? Will you kill me?”  

Hux watched as irritation flashed across the man’s handsome features. “You won’t. You know you have no choice, Hux. It is either make a deal with me or suffer the consequences of the Supreme Leader’s wrath. He is all powerful, he will rip your mind to shreds-” The knight’s voice had morphed into a low growl. The fanaticism shone bright in his soulful eyes, and yet there was some degree of doubt there. Hux could practically smell it. They had both had the same thought then.

“All powerful. Yes. Tell me then, Lord Ren, why did your master fail where you did not? After all, it was you alone who saw me for what I am.” There it was. The truth that both men had realized the moment those ill-fated phrase had left the knight’s lips. Hux could not have asked for a better trap. The seed of doubt had been planted and now he had only to sit back and watch it grow. Of course he could be wrong, and Ren might just behead him anyway, but Hux preferred to remain optimistic about the whole situation.  

Ren’s face was at war with itself again. Emotions rose to the surface and then were pushed away, replaced with something new. It was entrancing. “I-you-I-General,” Ren began before falling silent.

“I bow to no one. After out little trip down memory lane together you of all people should know that. Personally I think it would be unwise to reveal me too soon. I am the only one who can finish the Star killer, not to mention the ‘golden sun’ of the First Order. To kill me would be unwise indeed, I have made sure of that.” Hux rose from his seat, stretching gingerly before making his way into his bedroom. He pulled a jar of painkillers from a drawer on his bedside table. He popped two of them in his mouth, before making his way back into the living room.

A stunned Kylo Ren was still sat silently in his arm chair. Hux took yet another opportunity to look at the man. “It is such a shame that you hide yourself under that ridiculous mask, Lord Ren. Although I can see why. Your face is like an open book,” he leaned closer, letting his voice fall to a whisper. “And there is nothing at all terrifying about all of those lovely beauty marks either.”

Ren’s face contorted in rage and the taller man shot up from his seat, grabbing his mask with a long arm. “I am going to break you, Hux. Every minute of your life from now until the completion of Star Killer I will be there. I won’t rest until I have you on your knees, begging for it to stop,” Ren hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. “You won’t be able to keep anything from me. Every thought, every dream, won’t even be your own. I am going to break you down until the only thing that you know is the feeling of my hands tightening around your neck and my voice in your mind.”

Hux smiled, relishing the look of utter shock that flashed through the other man. “I look forward to it,” Hux drawled. “It is so much more fun this way. Did you really think it would be so easy, that you could blackmail me into doing your bidding?” Hux laughed, cool and terrible, but full of genuine amusement. “No, Lord Ren. If you want me on my knees, you’ll have to force me to them. Which is what you wanted in the first place? It wouldn’t be worth it if it was too easy.”

Ren growled in frustration before turning to sweep out of the room. Just before the knight could exit, Hux sprang forward catching Ren’s hand in his own. The feel of buttery black leather against his skin sent shivers down his spine. “You were right. I do enjoy it. I hope you won’t disappoint, Lord Ren.”

The knight pulled his hand away and was gone. The door slid shut behind him. “Check,” Hux chuckled to himself. He made his way to the bedroom, gently pulling off what remained of his uniform and falling into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
